


Bellatrix Black Wants to Battle!

by Parasite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Pokemon AU, Pokemon trainers au, death eaters are team rocket, meowth thats right!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: Hermione has been traveling with Ron and Harry for years now. They are always trying to defeat the next gym leader, or catch the coolest looking Pokemon. She, on the other hand, is trying to fill out the Pokedex. This is a small snippet of one of their adventures.Our group of heroes is stuck in a Poke Center when something exciting happens! What will they do? Who should they trust?





	Bellatrix Black Wants to Battle!

The Poké Center was bustling with activity. Trainers, Nurses and occasionally a shady looking dude passed through its doors. 

Squirtle was rocking back and forth on his shell. He was chewing on a carrot and making little squeaky noises. Hermione was ruffling through her bag, her pokeballs, revives, antidotes and snacks spilling out. 

“Oh, crap.” 

She was just trying to check her Pokedex! Bending over to pick up everything that fell, she saw the same blue light of the Pokedex near a potted plant. 

Professor Dumbledore gave four kids in their quaint little town these devices along with a Pokemon a couple of years ago. She got Squirtle, Harry got Charmander, Ron got Pikachu and Draco got Bulbasaur. 

Draco was the last one to arrive, so he got the last pick. Hermione felt bad for his Bulbasaur. Who knew what kind of care he would give his Pokemon. But it has been years, and he seems to treat them….okay.

The sliding doors opened once again and out tumbled Harry holding his Raticate. 

“Dang! That gym leader is mighty strong. I may have to go and train my guys against some wild ‘Mons.” He said in all one breath. 

Ron trailed in behind him, looking slightly less dejected. 

“Pikachu almost beat his freaking strongest Pokemon! I would've gotten the badge if I had one more potion.” He paused.

“Can I mooch one off of you Hermione?”

Hermione rolled her eyes while handing him the spray bottle. Maybe if Ron ever got around to evolving his Pikachu, he will win more battles but that's none of her business.

“I still don't see the point of not battling. What do you have to lose?” Ron said as he gave his Pokeballs to Harry. Harry then carried them off to a Nurse Joy. 

“I want all my Pokemon to live a nonviolent life. I am doing research Ron, not battling.”

Ron snorted and took out a bottle of soda from her bag. Harry came back, and together they waited. 

“You didn’t beat the Gym in this town either Potter? Doesn't that make sense? Oh so weak.” The familiar gleam of blonde hair made Hermione cringe. 

He always showed off how strong he was, even though the first time he battled Harry, his Bulbasaur fainted after two hits. Years later, his Bulbasaur is now a Venusaur, and Harry now has Charizard. And just like that very first battle, Harry can beat him in like 2 hits. 

Draco is truly pathetic. 

“Buzz off Malfoy. Go mouth off somewhere else.” Hermione hissed. 

The irritating boy gave the group one last scathing glare and left to go find a Nurse Joy.

And the waiting game began once again. 

A loud crash made the group startle. Ron dropped his soda, and Harry’s sandwich went up in the air. 

“Team Malevolence is locking this place down! Surrender all of your Pokemon, now!” A hideous looking man yelled. Harry shot up, his fists clenched at his sides. 

“You are taking no one's Pokemon! You'll have to fight me before I will allow it.” He stood proud, even though he had none of his Pokemon with him. Ron quickly stood up with him. The other man went purple-faced and tense. 

“You think a couple little brats would-”

“Oh calm down, Rodolphus. Like these children could beat us.” A sickly sweet voice that made Hermione's blood go cold.

It was her. It was the lady with the messy, long, curly black hair. It was her, with the skin tight black velvet dress. It was her, the woman who brought a knife to a bar. It was her, the woman who showed Hermione how to ‘properly’ drink for the first time. It was her, the woman who Hermione had her first one night stand with. 

When she locked eyes, the mysterious woman smiled. 

“We don't want to fight. We just want-”

“No!” Hermione interrupted her. “All you will do is sell them, exploit them, experiment on them. I know what your organization does. You people are sick!”

The other woman stepped closer, the Haunter behind her imposing and scary. It floated closer and Hermione felt time stand still.

“I never got your name. I mean we were quite busy the last time we were together weren't we?” The woman paused. “I do see you have guts. Quite brave, indeed.”

Hermione straightened her back and looked the woman in the eye. 

“You don't scare me. You are simply sick. Insane. But you don't scare me.”

“Ah, but all the best people are insane.” She had a feral looking grin on her pale face. “Ah! Draco! You are here, that is good. Come help your Aunt Bella.” 

The white-haired boy looked like he was trying to exit through a back door. His Pokeballs were strapped to his belt, his bag hung over his shoulder, and his phone in his hand. Draco has a stricken look on his face. 

“Uh...I think I'll better go! You know, uh, trainer stuff!” He nervously rambled. 

Bella, Hermione guessed that is her name, narrowed her eyes. 

Draco booked it, the metal door loudly crashing into its doorframe. The dark haired woman whipped back to the hideous man she was with and whispered something angrily to him. He then exited the same way Draco did, most likely trying to chase him.

The angry woman stalked closer to Hermione, mere inches away from her face. 

“We will meet again Girlie. And you will hope you never disobeyed me.” 

Hermione felt Squirtle moving behind her and watched in horror as the Pokemon bit the woman's leg. 

A large chunky boot kicked Squirtle in the face. He staggered back, his little shell bumping into Hermione's shins. 

The woman left in a flurry, the large and imposing pokemon trailing behind her. 

“Blimey! At least Draco was useful for something. We didn't even have our Pokemon with us!” Ron rambled on.

Hermione bent down and took Squirtle in her arms. She stared blankly at the doors while petting him.

That woman was a despicable trainer. Some might say even evil. Hermione gripped Squirtle tighter, and he squirmed. 

Why was she so drawn towards her? 

Why?


End file.
